Another Nail In My Heart
by mr-balowski
Summary: A two-parter episode involving a death, getting over it, and learning how to live once again without your father.


****

Another Nail In My Heart

__

Series 16, Episode 26

****

Part One – Mother Nature Calls

****

Scene 1 – Spiller Household

Georgia: [awakes to the radio which is playing Squeeze's "Another Nail In My Heart"; sings along whilst walking downstairs] The case was pulled from under the bed, she made a call to a sympathetic friend and made arrangements… [shouts into the living room] Dad?

****

Patrick: [from the kitchen] C'mon you, I'll be late, and so will you!

****

Georgia: [running in] I've got no school today.

****

Patrick: What?

****

Georgia: I've got no school today.

****

Patrick: [groans] Oh… s'pose I have to take you into work today. [goes over to the table]

****

Georgia: [follows him] I'm no harm!

****

Patrick: Well…

****

Georgia: Oh come on Dad… it's not like I'm in anyone's way. I just sit at reception with Jack and help him sort out the files. Don't say that I'm not needed!

****

Patrick: [looks at her blankly]

****

Georgia: Don't be foolish. Please?!

****

Patrick: [cracks a smile] Persuasive. Just like your mother.

****

Georgia: [smirking] Glad to know I actually picked some good traits off of one of my parents!

****

Patrick: Hey, you! That's not nice! [laughs] That's it now… you watch it tonight! You'll have cold water poured all over you again!

****

Georgia: [giggles]

****

Patrick: Now listen. Best behaviour today. I am going to ask her.

****

Georgia: What?

****

Patrick: [mimics 'thick] Duh! [grins] Ask Lara to marry me.

****

Georgia: Really?!

****

Patrick: Yeah.

****

Georgia: [hugs him] Oh Dad, that's brilliant. [serious] Okay. I promise that I will be on my best behaviour.

****

Patrick: Good!

[The radio 'sings' the chorus from "Another Nail In My Heart" – "So play me the song that makes it so tough with another nail in my heart!"]

****

Scene 2 – Holby Reception

****

Charlie: [claps] Come on everybody, we've a busy day ahead of us, keep on working. Anna.

****

Anna: Yes?

****

Charlie: There's a nasty hand injury in Cubicle 6, can you sort it out for us.

****

Anna: Certainly.

****

Charlie: Dillon?

****

Dillon: [strides over] Yeah?

****

Charlie: I'll need you in resus shortly, we've a young male coming in, stab wound. I'll need Patrick aswell… where is he?

****

Dillon: [shrugs] Probably off flirting with some helpless nurse somewhere.

****

Anna: [giggles] I'll second that!

****

Charlie: Anna!

****

Anna: Alright! [walks away]

****

Charlie: [walks into Cubicle area] Anyone seen Patrick by any chance?

****

Colette: [wanders over] Haven't heard a word. Just our luck if he shouldn't turn up.

****

Charlie: Why's that?

****

Colette: We're a nurse down and Spencer's lost.

****

Charlie: You what? Who's not here?

****

Colette: Nurse Evans.

****

Charlie: Kay? But she's meant to be here! She can't stride in for two days and disappear on the third. As if we're not snowed under already. I mean- [hears **Anna **giggling with **Dillon**] Didn't I give you two something to do?

****

Dillon and **Anna**: [shrug shiftly and walk away]

****

Scene 3 – Kay's Flat

****

Kay: [sleeping, until a clock radio awakes her, chanting 'Good Day Sunshine'] SHUT UP! [wakes groggily]

****

Damon: [bounces in her room] Kay, Kay!

****

Kay: Damon, gerrof me! [pushes him off] I can't believe your Mummy had that emergency that night…. [looks at the clock] Oh damnit! I'm late. C'mon you!

****

Scene 4 – Holby Reception 

Patrick: [strides in] Morning Charlie!

****

Charlie: Afternoon Patrick… hi Georgia.

****

Patrick: You don't mind if she's in today, do you?

****

Charlie: [looks at **Patrick**] She's 15.

****

Patrick: She stays behind the desk!

****

Georgia: With Jack.

****

Charlie: [gives in, sighing] Alright… you stay behind the desk though… okay?

****

Georgia: [nods] Okay.

****

Charlie: Patrick.

****

Patrick: Okay. [to **Georgia**] See you later. [kisses her forehead, walks over to **Charlie**] What?

****

Charlie: We've got a resus coming in… Dillon! Dillon, fill Patrick in will you?

****

Dillon: Sure. [walks off with **Patrick**]

****

Charlie: [looks around, spots **Georgia**] Well go on then, go and do your job!

****

Georgia: [thumbs up, scoots off]

****

Charlie: [smiles to himself, and then laughs] Children…

****

Kay: [runs in, clutching **Damon**] Charlie! Charlie, I'm so sorry! I… had a late night…

****

Charlie: [points] Who's this.

****

Kay: He's not mine. He's my nephew… my sister's boy.

****

Damon: I'm called Damon!

****

Charlie: [taken aback] Hello… Damon… [to **Kay**] Didn't you have somewhere else to put him?

Kay: No… well, yes. My sister's childminder is coming to pick him up from here in an hour and a half. She was meant to turn up last night, when my sister phoned her after an emergency at work, but she never turned up and so I got-

****

Charlie: Don't go on no further, I know that sob-story only to well. [sighs] Oh… leave him at reception. Patrick's girl's here, she'll keep hold of him till then.

****

Kay: [nods] Sure… come on Damon.

****

Charlie: [shrugs; to himself] I don't know what I can do around little children.

****

Scene 5 – Staff Room

Jack: [walks in; points at **Georgia**, who is sleeping across two chairs] How come she gets kip and I don't?

****

Lara: Call it childhood naps.

****

Jack: But she's not a child! She's nigh on 15 years old!

****

Lara: Ahh, leave her. She didn't know that today she was going to become a receptionist!

****

Jack: Neither did I when I came, but I put up with it. [grumbles, starts making a coffee] Lara?

****

Lara: Yes please.

****

Jack: No, Lara?

****

Lara: What?

****

Jack: Can I ask you something?

****

Lara: Fire away.

****

Jack: You see, I've wanted to ask you this for ages, but-

****

Patrick: [walks in] But what?

****

Jack: [shifts] Nothing…

****

Patrick: [looks at **Georgia**] Have you got her out of a job? [winks]

****

Jack: [plays along] Ahh… umm… yeah, yeah. I better get back to work now…

****

Lara: What did you want to ask me?

****

Jack: Ahh… umm… nothing, I'll ask later or something.

****

Lara: But your coffee!

****

Jack: [already leaving] You have it!

****

Patrick: [shrugs] What did I do?

****

Lara: [laughs] Nothing… I think you appearing shut him up a bit.

****

Patrick: Why?

****

Lara: [smiling] I think he was trying to ask me out.

****

Patrick: [rolls eyes] God, why did I have the popular, good-looking, charming, sexy, attractive girlfriend? [kisses her]

****

Lara: Just lucky I guess.

****

Scene Six – Stabbing Attack

Finn: Josh, there's two casualties.

****

Josh: [walks over] What's the news.

****

Finn: [points at an unconscious man, who is clutching a knife]

****

Josh: Oh god… what happened to him at least?

****

Finn: One witness said he tried to make a getaway, run into a lamppost and knocked himself out!

****

Josh: [manages a small laugh, walks over to a bleeding man] Right sir, what's your name?

****

George: George… [winces] Lavers…

****

Josh: Right Mr. Lavers, you know he's stabbed you in the arm don't you? [gets a cloth] Can you hold this on the wound for a minutes… good man… [walks back over to **Finn**] Well what are you waiting for?

****

Finn: What shall I do about him? [points to attacker] If he's unconscious… shall I… get the knife away from him…

****

Josh: That's a bit risky isn't it?

****

Finn: [shrugs] I'll certainly try… plus, I have a black belt in karate.

****

Josh: Alright, save it for later, macho man… [goes back over to **George**]

****

Finn: [reaches to get the knife]

****

Knifeman: [wakes]

****

Finn: [taken aback] Okay mate, stay calm, don't do anything rash. My name is Finn, what's yours?

****

Knifeman: [wary] Adam.

****

Finn: Okay Adam, could you do me a favour please, could you give me the knife?

****

Adam: Give you… the knife…

****

Finn: Yes, please if you could just hand it over.

****

Adam: [rises slowly] Certainly. [stabs **Finn** in the leg]

****

Josh: Oi! [runs to **Finn**] Finn!

****

Adam: [flees]

****

Finn: Sod! He got me in the leg!

****

Josh Okay, don't worry about it now. [holds a hand on the wound]

****

Finn: I'll have him!

****

Josh: Later, later.

****

Scene Seven – Holby Resus

****

Josh: [enters with **George **walking behind him] This is George Lavers, 38, was stabbed in the arm. Lost a fair amount of blood.

****

Max: I'll take care of him.

****

Josh: [smiles lightly] And this is, as you know-

****

Charlie: Finn, what happened?

****

Finn: The sod had me!

****

Josh: I told you it was too risky! You just don't listen do you?

****

Finn: Alright! All hail Josh!

****

Patrick: [strides in] Finn! You okay mate?

****

Josh: [opens the bandage on **Finn's **leg] Stabbed.

****

Charlie: Does that mean you'll want one of my team to go out?

****

Josh: It would help, yes.

****

Charlie: Patrick?

****

Patrick: Well, I was going to take care of Finn.

****

Charlie: [exasperated] Patrick.

****

Patrick: [groans] If you seriously want me too. Kay!

****

Kay: [walks over] Yes Patrick?

****

Patrick: Take care of Finn, will you? [follows **Josh**]

****

Kay: So what happened?

****

Finn: I really don't need the questions right now.

****

Kay: I'm sorry, I-

****

Finn: [groans] If another person asks me what happened, then I'll-

****

Kay: You know well, I'm sorry Finn. I'm trying my best!

****

Finn: Try using your nose for better things!

****

Kay: I've had it up to my neck with this sodding job!

****

Finn: [mutters] Then leave!

****

Charlie: [in defence] Alright Finn, we're all under stress right now. Even Kay.

****

Finn: [sighs] I'm… sorry.

****

Kay: [a little upset] It's okay.

****

Charlie: [looks to the door] Kay… go on… take a break.

****

Kay: [looks around] Thank you.

****

Scene Eight – Holby Reception

Tony: [resting in reception desk] So, did you ask her then?

****

Jack: No… Patrick walked in just as I was about to.

****

Tony: So?

****

Jack: So he would have clobbered me one!

****

Tony: [laughs] Oh what now? My little brother? Little toughie? Frightened of Spiller?!

****

Jack: [gives **Tony** a 'look']

****

Tony: [hands up in defeat] Sorry I spoke!

****

Kay: [walks through the door, wiping away a tear]

****

Tony: Hey, Kay. What's wrong?

****

Kay: Nothing.

****

Tony: No, c'mon, I can see you're upset. Tell Tony.

****

Jack: And Jack.

****

Kay: Nothing, okay, just… leave me alone. [walks away]

****

Jack: [watches after her] If you weren't gay mate, I'd say you were in love with her!

****

Tony: [shrugs] It takes all sorts Jack.

****

Jack: [looks at **Tony**; catches on] You serious?

****

Tony: Alright! Yes!

****

Jack: Bi?

****

Tony: [small smile] Shut up! Yes, that's something you never knew! You see, as soon as I told you I liked men, that was it to you, I was gay wasn't I!

****

Jack: Okay I'm sorry! I never considered it!

****

Tony: Well now you have.

****

Jack: [singing] Gay, straight or bi, give my brother a try! [playfully slapped by **Tony**]

****

Scene Nine – Ambulance

Josh: Patrick. Can I ask you something?

****

Patrick: I'm usually the wrong kind of person for these things but, go ahead.

****

Josh: Say, just say that Georgia… well put it simply, she died. And you got with … say, Lara. And you decided to have kids together. How would you feel?

****

Patrick: I… I don't really know mate.

****

Josh: I was going to ask Finn's advice, but he's there now and-

****

Patrick: [smirks] You're stuck with me. Yes, I'm not the world's most informative person.

****

Josh: Colette's pregnant… and I'm stuck with all these feelings. Like I want it, but I don't because I feel like I'm replacing Sarah and Ashley. 

****

Patrick: Congratulations.

****

Josh: How would you feel though?

****

Patrick: [sighs] Listen mate, it would be different for me to put an opinion on it because I've never been in your position before.

****

Josh: I know, but you could sort-of tell me because you were without her for nine years.

****

Patrick: I missed her, if that's what you're asking. [climbs into the back of the ambulance]

****

Josh: Really?

****

Patrick: Yes really.

****

Josh: I loved Sarah and Ashley – my kiddies. They were my world. I just couldn't believe it when I was called to my own house… I felt like everything had ended and I couldn't go on. It was Penny who kept me here. If Penny had of packed up and left then, then I'd probably be dead in a gutter somewhere.

****

Patrick: [feeling hearty] I missed Georgia for them nine years too. I kept on promising I'd go back and see her but work tied me up and that's all there was too it at the end – work. And I was so shocked when she turned up that day, and I was so glad yet so angry that she was back in my life.

****

Josh: Why?

****

Patrick: Because I thought she'd get in the way of everything, and completely turn around all my plans. But then afterwards I realised I needed her because I'd got used to being turned down and falling… well, flat on the floor if that's the way to put it. But when Holly went to Germany, that was too big for me and Georgia was there to sit with me and comfort me and tell me that I'd get over it. And I did. And I love her. And do you know what?

****

Josh: What?

****

Patrick: [smiles] Now, I couldn't live without her.

****

Scene Ten – Holby Reception

Georgia: [yawning] Okay. What have I missed?

****

Jack: You're Dad's gone out with the ambulance. He said he'd see you later. 

****

Georgia: Charming!

****

Jack: Yup. [goes back to typing]

****

Lara: [walks out] Anyone seen Patrick?

****

Georgia: Yeah, Dad's out with the paramedics…

****

Lara: Oh.

****

Jack: [jumps out] Lara, can I ask you something?

****

Lara: [grins] I've been here before haven't I?

****

Jack: The thing is, umm… [looks to **Georgia**]

****

Georgia: [catches on, and mimes 'drinking']

****

Jack: Will you have a drink with me tonight because… ummm… [looks back to **Georgia**]

****

Georgia: [mouths the word 'Tony']

****

Jack: Tony! Tony's let me down you see.

****

Lara: I don't see no harm. Yes, why not.

****

Jack: Brilliant.

****

Lara: May Patrick come?

****

Jack: [disappointed] Ah.

****

Georgia: [starts laughing]

****

Lara: What's so funny?

****

Georgia: Nothin'… please excuse me. [makes herself scarce]

****

Lara: What time?

****

Jack: [quietly] Say about 7.30.

****

Scene Eleven – Girl's Toilet

****

Kay: [sobbing in a cubicle]

****

Colette: [lightly knocks on the door] Hello? Are you alright in there?

****

Kay: [wiping nose] Yeah.

****

Colette: Kay? Kay, sweetie, are you alright?

****

Kay: Yeah I'm fine. [opens the door] I'm fine.

****

Colette: What's a matter?

****

Kay: [starts crying again]

****

Colette: [hugs her] Ahh, it's alright. Take your time.

****

Kay: I can't handle it here. I want to leave.

****

Scene Twelve – Staff Room

Dillon: [laughing with **Anna**]

****

Georgia: [walks in] What's so funny?

****

Dillon: She's giving each person who works here a future. She's a born comedienne.

****

Anna: I'm not that funny!

****

Georgia: No, come on, what's my 'future'?

****

Nikki: [walks in] And the joke is?

****

Anna: Futures!

****

Nikki: Oh no, not this again. I do not want to know mine. I'll just sit over here, make a cup of tea, and listen to what banter to spew out to them.

****

Anna: [laughs] Okay Georgia, now I think-

****

Georgia: No wait a sec. [looks to **Nikki**] C'mon Nikki, you know she ain't telling the truth. You know she's having a laugh. Go on!

****

Nikki: But you were-

****

Georgia: Yeah yeah, I'll do mine later. [pulls **Nikki** over] C'mon!

****

Nikki: [reluctantly, sits next to **Georgia** and **Dillon**, with **Anna** at her opposite]

****

Anna: [smiles] Now what I see in your future, Nicola Marshall, is that very very soon, you'll met someone tall and dark and that is not a stranger. He'll ask you out, you'll give in, and eventually you'll move in together, have the happiest of marriages and have four kids-

****

Dillon: Called Dillon, Anna, Georgia and-

****

Anna: And Jack Junior.

****

Nikki: [nods; quietly] Don't be stupid.

****

Georgia: Eh, we have faith in you. All you have to do is the asking.

****

Nikki: [nods] Yeah…

****

Dillon: It's true. Go on Nikki, he'll have you back in a flash!

****

Nikki: [warming] You reckon?

****

Georgia: We all do! So get out there and ask him… before he makes more of a fool of himself!

****

Nikki: [giggles] Yeah…

****

Anna: [mystically; jokingly] I foresee the future!

****

Nikki: [giggles] Okay, I'll do it. Just promise you'll leave me alone about it!

****

Dillon: No! If he accepts, then it's drinks on me tonight!

****

Nikki: Alright, deal!

****

Anna: You can count me in!

****

Georgia: [leans on **Nikki's** shoulder] And me!

****

Scene Thirteen – Holby Reception

Jack: [finishing on the phone] Yeah, I'll make sure he gets told… yeah sure. Goodbye. [puts the phone down] Spencer!

****

Spencer: [runs through] Yes?

****

Jack: That was Gilly on the phone. She says she needs, well, more like wants money.

****

Spencer: Please, tell me you've told her I'm not here! [runs off]

****

Jack: [mumbles] Devil daughter… right… [spots **Nikki** walking over] Oh, hey Nik.

****

Nikki: [nods] Jack.

****

Jack: So, what do you want?

****

Nikki: I… [looks around to see **Anna**, **Dillon**, and **Georgia** spying on her from around the corner; shoos them away] I wanted to know if you wanted to go for a drink with me tonight?

****

Jack: Sorry, I'm already on for a drink.

****

Nikki: With who?

****

Jack: [hesitates] With Lara… and Patrick…

****

Nikki: [laughs meanly] Lara and Patrick? They're a bit high up the ladder for you ain't they?

****

Jack: Yes, alright, but it's a change isn't it? [goes back to typing]

****

Dillon: [to **Anna**] Go and help her out!

****

Anna: [shoved forward by **Dillon**] Nikki, do you want to come for a drink tonight?

****

Nikki: [confused] But I thought-

****

Anna: [playing forth] Brilliant! We'll meet you at the pub at 7pm, that okay: me and Dillon? [looks to **Jack**] You can come too if you want.

****

Jack: [shrugs; watching **Lara** walk past] I'll think about it.

****

Anna: Yeah, okay. [grabs **Nikki** and walks past **Dillon**] He better think about it, that's for sure!

****

Dillon: I guarantee you! He will!

****

Georgia: [taps **Dillon** on the back] Dil?

****

Dillon: 'Ey George?

****

Georgia: Have you got something sharp I can use?

****

Dillon: Sharp? What for?

****

Georgia: I need to get something out of the toilet… well, I tried, and it got stuck…

****

Dillon: What something? [realises; nodding] Oh… a woman's thing.

****

Georgia: [blushing] Yes… so?

****

Dillon: [fishes around his pocket; pulls out a penknife] Look, this is my penknife so be careful with it! Don't hurt yourself with it… and have it back to be as soon as possible.

****

Georgia: [salutes] Righty dokey!

****

Scene Fourteen – Holby Entrance

Kay: [waving goodbye to **Damon**, who is in the car with his childminder]

****

Charlie: [walks out] Did you finally manage to get him away.

****

Kay: Yeah, she just came.

****

Charlie: Sweet child… [averts] Colette told me. That you're thinking about leaving.

****

Kay: [silenced] Oh.

****

Charlie: I don't see why though. You've only been here for a few weeks, and you're a brilliant nurse. 

****

Kay: I just don't think I can handle it.

****

Charlie: Is it just because of today?

****

Kay: [flips out] No! It's not just 'cause of today, it's been happening day in day out! I mean, as if not today with Finn's enough I've had it off of Patrick every single day. 'Nurse Evans this… Nurse Evans that… Nurse Evans you…' and Duffy? Woah man, I'm not even going to go into what flack I've been through with her!

****

Charlie: [slightly defensive] Everyone has their off-day's.

****

Kay: Patrick Spiller? An off-day every day? Be serious! I'm surprised Georgia hasn't left home or committed suicide yet!

****

Charlie: [harsh] Now that was uncalled for.

****

Kay: [sighs] I'm… sorry. I didn't mean to say that. It's just… [exasperates] Maybe I'm not cut out for nursing. Maybe I ought to be doing something that I can honestly work at.

****

Charlie: Then why did you come into nursing? Did you once think that you can work at it?

****

Kay: [nods meekly]

****

Charlie: [smiles] I had that thought once. And I learned, from looking at myself and looking at my staff, that once that you'd had that thought, it would never leave you. [puts a hand on her shoulder] Look, don't go making any decisions yet. You tell me whether you want to leave or not when you're ready, okay?

****

Kay: [quietly] Okay… [smiles]

****

Scene Fifteen – Derelict House

Patrick: [to **Josh**] This the place?

****

Josh: [nods] Yes. Someone called, reckoned they'd harmed themselves. On the top floor they said and all.

****

Patrick: [looks up] Four storeys?

****

Josh: And no lifts!

****

Patrick: [kisses his teeth] Cheeky beggars! They could have least made us cup of tea before we came!

****

Josh: [laughs; climbs up the stairs to the top floor with **Patrick** following; points to a trail of blood] Follow the tracks, hunter.

****

Patrick: [laughing slightly] Okay, cut the tush… [follows the blood to a bathroom where a man is sitting it the toilet clutching his arm]

****

Josh: Oh god!

****

Patrick: What?

****

Adam: No! Not you!

****

Patrick: [looks between the two] What?!

****

Josh: This is the guy who stabbed Finn.

****

Patrick: You what?

****

Adam: [to **Josh**] You stay away from me. You are the devil!

****

Josh: Look, whether you like it or not we have been called out to help you, and we won't leave until we have.

****

Adam: No! Stay away!

****

Patrick: [intervening] Why did you stab Finn?

****

Adam: Who?

****

Josh: The paramedic earlier… who tried to help you.

****

Adam: [faking tears] I didn't mean to, I was confused!

****

Patrick: [whispering] Get him on oxygen Josh… I think he's going to wear himself out worrying in a few minutes.

****

Josh: [nods; attempts to put an oxygen mask on **Adam's** face]

****

Adam: [pushes it away] What are you doing?

****

Josh: Shh, easy, we're just trying to help you.

****

Adam: I don't want no help! Not from you! [knocks **Josh** down with a punch]

****

Patrick: [jumps up] Hey! You don't go around stabbing and hitting my colleagues! [bends down to **Josh**] You alright mate?

****

Josh: [nods, holding his bloodied nose] Yes, I'll survive.

****

Adam: Stabbing… yes, yes! You reminded me! [fishes the knife from his pocket and flips it open, with **Josh** and **Patrick** looking on in terror]

****

Scene Sixteen – Holby Corridor

Kay: [walking along the corridor; bumps into **Tony**]

****

Tony: I'm sorry Kay… are you alright now?

****

Kay: [nods]

****

Tony: [opens up the staff room door] Come in here… come on…

****

Kay: [walks in] It's nothing, honestly Tony. Nothing to worry you…

****

Tony: [shuts the door; grabs her towards him and kisses her]

****

Kay: [pulls out in shock]

****

Tony: What, what have I done now?!

****

Kay: Nothing… I thought you were gay!

****

Tony: [grins inwardly] Gay? Who told you that?

****

Kay: I dunno… [shrugs] Must've just been a rumour…

****

Tony: [interrupts] That was the easiest way of telling you.

****

Kay: Telling me what?

****

Tony: [smiles easily] That I love you.

****

Kay: [sits down] Wow.

****

Tony: Was it that much of a shock? [points to the door] Would you want me to leave?

****

Kay: [jumps up] No, no, no!

****

Tony: Good.

****

Jack: [walks in; groans] Oh I can't bear to watch this! [walks out]

****

Kay: [looks to **Tony** and grins]

****

Scene Seventeen – Holby Reception

****

Georgia: There's a song…

****

Dillon: Eh?

****

Georgia: [giggles] There's a song, a weird little thing, and it's about hospitals.

****

Dillon: What's all this got to do with Nikki and Jack?

****

Georgia: [shrugs] I dunno. Forget I said anything.

****

Dillon: [feels a bit bad] No, go on, how does it go?

****

Georgia: [adopts a high pitched voice; sings] Doctor there's something wrong with me, my health ain't all what it used to be-

****

Dillon: I know this one! We learned it at Primary School.

****

Georgia: [laughs] Me too!

****

Dillon: [continues the song] My heart is out of beat, I've got chilblains on my feet, my eyesight's getting dimmer- 

****

Georgia **+** **Dillon:** I can't seeeeeeee!

****

Scene Eighteen – Derelict House

Adam: That's got you stopped now, hasn't it.

****

Patrick: [calmly] Right, Adam, please stay calm, alright? If you stay calm, no-one – including yourself – will get hurt.

****

Adam: [tightly] I don't want your help!

****

Josh: We're just doing our job!

****

Adam: [to **Josh**; harshly] Devil!

****

Patrick: [bored] Oh Jesus Christ, you might as well have rung 666 for the Devil rather than ring 999 for us!

****

Adam: [lunges for **Patrick**, pushing him out into the corridor; engages in a fight with **Patrick**]

****

Josh: [tries to split it up] Stop this nonsense right now!

****

Patrick: Not if I can help it!

****

Adam: [shrieks, pushing **Patrick** away from him]

****

Patrick: [clumsily tumbles over the landing banister sidewards, falling all four floors and landing on the hard floor below]

****

Adam: [screams to what he has done]

****

Josh: [leans over the banister, looking down at **Patrick**] Patrick…

****

Adam: I'm… I'm so… so… oh God… [looks at an open window]

****

Josh: Stay right where you are. [goes to go down the stairs]

****

Adam: [runs forth to the window and smashes through the glass, hurling himself out of it]

****

Josh: Oh bloody heck! [runs to the window and looks at **Adam** spread-eagle on the ground] Oh Jesus bloody Christ! [starts running down the stairs]

****

Scene Nineteen – Holby Entrance

Lara: Kay! [runs to her] Kay… you off for your break aren't you?

****

Kay: Yeah… I've just got to pop home quickly and get something. Why?

****

Lara: I was wondering if you could do me a little favour.

****

Kay: [puts her bag across her shoulder] Yeah, sure. Anything for a friend. What then?

****

Lara: It'll only take half an hour. I'll cover for you. [takes some money from her pocket and puts it in **Kay's** hand] There's a jeweller's down town… I've had a little something on deposit, and I was wondering if you could get it for me.

****

Kay: Absolutly. What… I mean, how do I get it?

****

Lara: Just say 'a special package for Ms Stone'.

****

Scene Twenty – Holby Reception

Charlie: Dillon, cubicle 9. There's a man who's been in a pub brawl-

****

Dillon: [sarcastically] How uncommon.

****

Charlie: -and he'll need his head stitched up. Could you-

****

Dillon: [leaves] Yes, I'll sort it out.

****

Charlie: [slowly] Great… [spots **Kay**] Kay, Kay… have you thought about it? [looks a the box in her hand, but shakes off the idea]

****

Kay: [pulls him over] Charlie, I'm not going to leave now.

****

Charlie: [smiles] Great! No, Kay, that's brilliant. What convinced you not to leave? Or who?

****

Kay: Oh, no-one in particular. Just the feeling that things'll go right for me very soon.

****

Charlie: [pats her shoulder] Good. That's… very good. Could you do me a favour… cubicle 3?

****

Kay: Who?

****

Charlie: There's a kiddie who hurt his hand… Tom McKie… will you check him over?

****

Kay: Certainlimo! [salutes; flips the box in the air, catches it, and puts it in her pocket]

****

Charlie: [smiles]

****

Kay: After I do Lara a little favour…

****

Colette: Charlie!

****

Charlie: [walks over] What?

****

Colette: [holds out the radio to **Charlie**] Josh's on the radio…

****

Charlie: Oh. [takes the radio]

****

Colette: [nervously] Something's happened, I know it… [waits]

****

Charlie: [presses the button] Josh?

****

Josh: Charlie… listen… 

****

Charlie: Josh, you sound troubled, what's going on?

****

Josh: More like what's happened. Listen, I've just rung for another ambulance-

****

Colette: [runs back forward] Why, what's happened?!

****

Charlie: Josh?

****

Josh: [quieter] Is Georgia around?

****

Charlie: [looks around] No… why.

****

Josh: There's… [takes a deep breath] There's-

****

Charlie: Has something happened?

****

Josh: [barely audible] Yes.

****

Charlie: [looks to **Colette**] Has something happened to Patrick?

****

Josh: Yes. He was attacked by a victim… and it's not looking good Charlie.

****

Charlie: What did… what happened?

****

Josh: [hesitates] Listen Charlie, the other ambulance is here so I'll… I'll talk to you when we get back to Holby, okay?

****

Charlie: Okay… [quick realisation; goes to call "Josh!" but **Josh** has already left]

****

Colette: Not again…

****

Charlie: [sits back in his chair, thinking]

****

Colette: Do you want me to warn the staff?

****

Charlie: [shakes head] No, I'll do that. You do me one favour though: you make sure Georgia's not around when he's brought in.

****

Colette: [whispering] I will.

****

Scene Twenty One – Second Ambulance

Nikki: [jumps out] We came as soon as we heard… [looks to **Patrick**] This is not happening.

****

Comfort: [jumps out the other side] I'm dreaming right? Wasn't it only the other week he was attacked?

****

Josh: [shakes head] No. It's all reality.

****

Comfort: [bends down] Have you checked everything?

****

Josh: Yes. And he's dead.

****

Nikki: But are you sure, he could-

****

Josh: [sternly] No! I've checked him a million times and it's not happening Nikki!

****

Nikki: [steps back a little; fights tears] I still think we should try.

****

Comfort: [comforting] Look Nikki, Josh didn't mean to be angry he's just seen a good friend die infront of him.

****

Nikki: [nods] I'm sorry Josh.

****

Josh: No… I'm sorry… [puts an arm round **Nikki**] I'm sorry Nikki. 

****

Comfort: [looks at the two, feeling herself about to cry] Look, I think we better get these two to Holby, even if they are goners. Plus… I think Georgia might wanna see her Dad.

****

Nikki: [bends down] I think George will want her Dad, not just see him dead on a trolley.

****

Comfort: [sympathetic] We'll try Nikki. They'll try too. We… it don't look promising my love.

****

Josh: [nods as he watches **Nikki **and **Comfort** put Patrick on the stretcher]

****

Scene Twenty Two – Ambulance Entrance

Dillon: You're not being serious.

****

Charlie: No, Dillon, Patrick has been attacked again. Just by the sounds of things he won't have much of a lucky escape.

****

Dillon: [puts a hand over his mouth] I can't believe it. Is he here yet then?

****

Charlie: That's who we're waiting for.

[An ambulance pulls up, **Josh** and **Nikki **come out of the front doors and open up the back doors, where **Comfort **is trying to revive **Patrick**]

****

Charlie: [helps get the trolley down] What about the other bloke?

****

Josh: Dead.

****

Comfort: Patrick's been in respiratory arrest for the last 15 minutes. Pulse is 59-

****

Max: [bustles over] I came as soon as I was called.

****

Charlie: Like, finally!

****

Max: [looks at **Patrick**; pushes trolley into resus] Sorry to be negative, but I think this may be Doctor Spiller's last trip to resus.

****

Dillon: [shakes his head sadly] Where's Lara and Georgia?

****

Charlie: I haven't a clue where Lara is… Colette's meant to be keeping Georgia out of the way.

****

Max: They're in your office, Charlie. I saw them as they were going past.

****

Charlie: [looks at **Dillon**] Will you tell her what's going on?

****

Dillon: [heartlessly] Sure. [goes to exit; **Lara** runs in] Lara!

****

Lara: Do you need any help in here?

****

Dillon: Lara!

****

Charlie: Lara…

****

Lara: [realises] Oh my God, why wasn't I called?

****

Max: Lara – wait outside.

****

Lara: [fiercely] No! I want to help… I'm going to help.

****

Dillon: [looks sympathetically at **Lara**; walks out]

****

Scene Twenty Three – Charlie's Office

****

Georgia: [painfully] Why won't you let me see him!

****

Colette: Honey, I don't really know how bad the situation is! If you-

****

Dillon: [walks in] Hi.

****

Colette: See, look. Dillon will tell you more. Won't you Dillon?

****

Dillon: [nods slowly] Georgia…

****

Georgia: [a tear spills down her cheek] Please don't tell me he's dead!

****

Dillon: He's not dead… but Georgia, listen to me. [puts a hand on her shoulder] It doesn't look good.

****

Georgia: But he's n-n-n-not dead?

****

Dillon: [looks to **Colette** helplessly] No.

****

Colette: [trying] It might be a case of 'not yet' honey.

****

Georgia: [bites her lip] But you saw him at Christmas… he was fine then! He was at death's door then… an-an-an-and he was saved. I'm telling you! [quietens down] He's a fighter. You know that.

****

Dillon: I know that, Georgia… but it's like a cat has nine lives-

****

Georgia: I'm old enough to understand! [clutches her knees to her chest] It's just not going to happen to him.

****

Dillon: [shuddering] I wish I could promise you that he was going to be okay!

****

Colette: [sees **Dillon** is upset] Look… Georgia…

****

Lara: [walks in, tears streaming down her face]

****

Dillon: [whispering] Lara?

****

Lara: [nods]

****

Dillon: Oh Jesus…

****

Georgia: What? 

****

Lara: [bends down to **Georgia's** height] Did Dillon tell you what was going on?

****

Georgia: Yes… he told me that Dad might be alright…

****

Lara: [bites her lip; shakes her head; sobbing]

****

Georgia: No… no!

****

Lara: I'm so sorry! We tried all we could… but we were too late!

****

Georgia: [holds her hand to her mouth] I… I… I want to see him.

****

Dillon: [looks to **Colette**]

****

Colette: I'm sure that can be arranged.

****

Lara: [puts her arms around **Georgia**] You don't know how much your Dad loved you.

****

Georgia: You don't know how much he loved you too… [looks to **Lara**] He was going to ask you to marry him soon.

****

Lara: He was?

****

Georgia: [nods] He had plans for you and him and me… and every night I would listen to him talk about it.

****

Lara: [overcome by tears] Oh, sweetheart…

****

Scene Twenty Four – Holby Resus

****

Dillon: [hands on **Georgia's **shoulders] Do you still want to see him?

****

Georgia: [nods; pushing open resus door]

****

Dillon: [waiting at the door] Do you want me to come in with you or do you want some privacy?

****

Georgia: [shakes head] Come in… please. I don't want to be alone.

****

Dillon: [nods and follows her in; waits by the wall]

****

Georgia: [gulps; walks forward to **Patrick's** trolley] Dad… [bursts into tears, holding his hand] Dad… did you ever know that I loved you? [nods to herself] Yeah… wouldn't of through it would you… I remember before you went away, when I was four, and you promised me you'd take me to see any football match of my choice. [laughs to herself] You never knew I supported West Ham did you? You didn't know a lot of stuff about me… stuff I should have told you that I chose not to, and stuff I'd like to tell you but… [looks round to **Dillon** and back again] But I can't… and stuff that I'd rather not tell you… Dad? Why did you have to leave? You were my only parent and you left me. You walked out on me almost and when I came back you almost didn't want to know… you were there for almost a decade of my life, when I was growing up… [fiercely] You never took part!

****

Dillon: [walks forward] Georgia…

****

Georgia: [slams **Patrick's** hand on the trolley] Why am I talking to a freakin' dead person! [jumps up and runs out of resus]

****

Dillon: [sprints after her] Georgia… Georgia! [to **Spencer** and **Tony**] Give us a hand then!

****

Tony: [runs out to the entrance, looking around] Where is she?

****

Spencer: Fled probably. Poor little thing.

****

Dillon: [scans the gardens looking for **Georgia**] We've got to find her.

****

Spencer: No. Leave her to grieve. She'll come back on her own time…

****

Dillon: [nods, not really having any option; walks back in]

****

Scene Twenty Five – Staff Room

Lara: [sobbing into her knees]

****

Spencer: [walks in] Doctor Stone?

****

Lara: Dead. The man I was going to marry. Dead. Like- [clicks] that. 

****

Spencer: Doctor Stone, I'm so sorry…

****

Lara: [pushes back her hair] Sorry. That's all I'm going to hear over the next week. "I'm so sorry" and stuff.

****

Spencer: [gets a tissue] Here… use this.

****

Lara: [wipes her eyes] Thanks…

****

Spencer: Doctor Sto- Lara, I mean.

****

Lara: What?

****

Spencer: Kay- well, she heard but she couldn't face it to give you something.

****

Lara: [forgetting] What?

****

Spencer: [fishes a box from his pocket] She gave me this. She said it was yours… she looked inside and couldn't face giving it to you.

****

Lara: [takes the box and opens it; manages a slight laugh] 

****

Spencer: What, Lara?

****

Lara: Did you know I was going to ask Patrick to marry me?

****

Spencer: No… were you? Really?

****

Lara: [nods; fighting back tears again] Yes. Except I not long ago found out that he was going to ask me to marry him. [starts crying again] And now none of that can be done! [flings the box across the room]

****

Spencer: [goes and picks it up; tries to give it back to **Lara**]

****

Lara: [head in hands] Just leave me alone!

****

Spencer: [nods; exits the room; opens the box and looks at a gold ring engraved with "Idiot, will you marry me? Luv, Skippy xx"]

****

Scene Twenty Six – Holby Resus

****

Dillon: [mopping up] I hate blood.

****

Charlie: God only knows why you became a nurse then.

****

Dillon: [manages a slight smile] Charlie?

****

Charlie: [looking up] Hmm?

****

Dillon: Listen… knowing that Patrick died today has made me sort of realise that I should… value life?

****

Charlie: You're going all philosophical on me Dil.

****

Dillon: What I mean… [takes a deep breath] I want to say sorry.

****

Charlie: [confused] What for?

****

Dillon: For everything! For every time I've gone behind your back with something, or disobeyed, or not been up to scratch. I mean, I can't turn it all around now, but I want to say perhaps I can be seen as making a fresh start here…

****

Charlie: [smiles] Did it really take a friends' death to make you realise all this?

****

Dillon: It make me realise I need more friends than enemies before I… y'know… [shakes head] Morbidity! [holds out a hand] Friends?

****

Charlie: [shakes it, smiling] Friends. [sighs] So, umm, has Georgia come back yet?

****

Dillon: [shakes head sadly] No. Spencer's been on the lookout, but like he said – we might as well let her grieve alone if that's what she wants.

****

Charlie: If I know Georgia like I do, then being alone is not what she wants.

****

Dillon: [seems to remember something] Yeah…

****

Charlie: What are you thinking of?

****

Dillon: Gemma… Gemma didn't want to be alone… she wanted help…

****

Charlie: [face cringes] But Georgia is not Gemma.

****

Dillon: But Gemma was alone like… like Georgia is right now… [remembers] And Georgia's got my penknife…

****

Charlie: Penknife? What has she got your penknife for?

****

Dillon: She was trying to get… something. It doesn't matter now Charlie. Her Dad was her life – what if she tries to hurt herself? 

****

Charlie: Go and find her then!

****

Scene Twenty Seven – Holby Gardens

Dillon: [searching every corner] Georgia? Georgia! Where the heck are you girl? C'mon George… come out now. We're all worried. We just want to look after you, that's all. Georgia? [crosses a road and searches in some other bushes] Georgia? Come on now. [hears sobbing] Georgia? [looks behind another bush and finds her] Georgia!

****

Georgia: [sobbing into her arms]

****

Dillon: [kneels down] Come on now… [feels her arm] God, child it's freezing! You've been out here for over an hour. Come on in now.

****

Georgia: [squirms away]

****

Dillon: Have you… you didn't try to do nothing to yourself, did you?

****

Georgia: [looks up, and points to the road]

****

Dillon: [looks and spots his penknife lying in the road] Good. That's good.

****

Georgia: I didn't have the guts to go through with it.

****

Dillon: No. Because you know you're going to be looked after by… by Lara, and me, and everyone else. That's why.

****

Georgia: [shrugs]

****

Dillon: Look, I know you're upset – who wouldn't be? But please come in. You'll catch your death out here.

****

Georgia: [starts crying again; shaking her head] I can't.

****

Dillon: Come here. [pulls her onto his lap; tries to make conversation] Is it me, or are you just small?

****

Georgia: Five-foot-one. I took after my Mum.

****

Dillon: Hey, you take after your Dad too. I can see it in your face. And- [wipes some tears from her eyes] –you have your Dad's blue eyes… and his hair too. You just… didn't share his height.

****

Georgia: [splutters a laugh; wiping some tears from her cheeks] Yeah… I just wish we still had them to share.

****

Dillon: [hugs her; tousling her hair] Everything will be alright. [pulls them both up] Come on, we'll go in now. Yeah? [notices that **Georgia** is reluctant and holds out his hand for her to hold onto. She takes it, and they walk inside]

****

Scene Twenty Eight – Charlie's Office

Max: [walks in; **Charlie **is on the phone] Charlie?

****

Charlie: [signals for silence; puts the phone down] Blast.

****

Max: What?

****

Charlie: [sighs] I've been trying to get hold of Harry – Patrick's Dad – for the last hour. There's been no answer.

****

Max: Perhaps Georgia will know how to contact him.

****

Charlie: If she decides to come back in, that is.

****

Max: [closes the door] I think we should let Lara have some time off.

****

Charlie: Max, it's really up to her whether she wants to take leave or not.

****

Max: What about if Patrick's death affects her performance?

****

Charlie: [defensive] She's just lost the man she was in love with, and you're worrying about her performance at work?

****

Max: I was only saying-

****

Charlie: That's all very well Max, but really, you should be discussing this with her. Not me. But go easy on her. It's not like it's easy.

****

Max: Don't you think I know that?!

****

Charlie: [remembers] Frank… yes, of course you do. Listen, I'm sorry Max, it's just not the best day to get into a touchy-feely discussion with me.

****

Max: Sorry.

****

Charlie: Just don't talk to me. Infact – don't even talk to Lara. Let her come to you if she wants time off.

****

Max: [sighs] Charlie, I respect you, but I don't like your laid-back attitude to everything.

****

Charlie: Who says I have a laid-back attitude about everything?

****

Max: [carrying on] I've been thinking for some time, and watching my surroundings, and I really don't think I can work here anymore.

****

Charlie: [devastated] Is this you handing in your notice then?

****

Max: You might have noticed that I've been away a lot. Yes, I've been in London and I've accepted a job as a consultant there.

****

Charlie: Well…

****

Max: So yes, this is me handing in my notice. [leaves]

****

Scene Twenty Nine – Holby Reception

Tony: It's been a long shift. I'll be glad to get home.

Kay: [comes up behind him] Tell me about it.

****

Dillon: [comes out of staff-room and walks into reception; catches Spencer] I found her.

****

Spencer: Oh, that's good. She alright?

****

Dillon: Sound asleep in the staff-room.

****

Jack: [grunts] Again.

****

Tony: Well, at least she's safe… that's all that matters right now.

****

Kay: [links onto **Tony's **arm] Just got to keep her spirits up now. Poor kiddie.

****

Spencer: And Lara's.

****

Kay: [saddened] Where is she? Oh Spencer, she didn't say nothing about me 'giving' her the ring, did she?

****

Spencer: [struggles] I think she's getting ready to go home… but if I have my way, she's not staying alone tonight.

****

Jack: Oooh, Spence!

****

Spencer: [catches on] It's nothing to do with me! [sees **Anna**] Anna, did you ask her?

****

Anna: Yeah… me and Nikki are just waiting for her.

****

Jack: So we're not drinking tonight?

****

Tony: [harsh] What do you think?!

****

Jack: No! I mean, to put a drink to our fellow colleague.

****

Tony: [thinking] Not tonight bruv. Maybe after the funeral. We'll have to see what Lara organises.

****

Dillon: He should get a good send-off like he deserves.

****

Kay: [wipes away a tear] I'm just thinking – we wouldn't have been saying all this soppy stuff earlier. At least I know I wouldn't've.

****

Tony: [hugs her] Don't worry now.

****

Lara: [comes out, putting on her coat and looking bleary-eyed]

****

Anna: Lara… you ready?

****

Lara: [nods] Thanks for letting me stay tonight Anna… I don't think I'd want to be alone.

****

Anna: [smiles] It's okay. Honestly. I understand. C'mon.

****

Lara: Wait! [turns back] What about Georgia?

****

Jack: What about her. [remembers] Oh yeah, she was found.

****

Lara: But where is she going tonight? [looks from **Anna** to **Dillon **to **Spencer**]

****

Dillon: Listen, look. I was going to sort that out. Don't worry. She'll be fine.

****

Lara: [nods] Okay.

****

Nikki: [walks in] 'Ey, everyone ready? Josh is going to give us a lift home.

****

Anna: Great. [smiles] Seeya.

****

Nikki: [looks back at **Jack**, who looks back at her; walks out with **Anna** and **Lara**]

****

Scene Thirty – Charlie's Office

Dillon: [knocks] Charlie?

****

Charlie: Come in. [studies **Dillon**] You're… not going to hand in your notice, are you?

****

Dillon: [confused] No, why?

****

Charlie: [fobs off] It doesn't matter. What's up?

****

Dillon: Did you manage to get hold of Patrick's Dad.

****

Charlie: Someone did answer about half-an-hour ago – a neighbour. Apparently, he's off in Spain somewhere for the rest of the week, and he's not left a contact number. [sarcastically] Brilliant, eh?

****

Dillon: [sarcastically] Tremendous. Is anywhere arranged for her to go to?

****

Charlie: No, why? What were you thinking?

****

Dillon: She could come back to mine.

****

Charlie: [cringes] Dillon, the last time you took someone to do with the hospital home, they… topped themselves.

****

Dillon: But this is different. This is Georgia. I've know her- well, she's been here longer than me. And I'm only doing it because I think she wants to be around the people she knows.

****

Charlie: [nods] You're probably right. You know, sometimes you're foolish. Sometimes you're a right prat, but other times I… I…

****

Dillon: See you in me?

****

Charlie: [smiles] Probably.

****

Dillon: [smiles] I don't think that is a bad thing anymore.

****

Charlie: Good.

****

Dillon: So, I'll see you tomorrow.

****

Charlie: Yeah. Just hope things are looking a bit more up.

****

Scene Thirty One – Holby Resus

Spencer: [walks in and walks over to **Patrick's** trolley] Hey… I've- [lost for words] I just wanted to vent a little. [sits down] You know what I keep thinking? All things must pass. It's true. All good things pass quickly. That's very true. You see, you were one of the few people that took their time with me and put me on the right track – you did it in such a good way too. All the other ways, they didn't work. But you stood there and made sure I'd be fine. I've just got over everything now, and then you… y'know. [sighs] It's almost as if you stayed to make sure I was alright. And we're all gonna miss you. Dillon, Anna, Kay… even Jack! I mean, he hated you at times, but he's really gonna miss you. And Lara, who you mean… meant everything to. It's funny how you were going to ask each other to marry on the same day – weird, eh? Great minds think alike. [pats **Patrick's** hand] Great minds think alike. You and Lara were perfect for each other… but I know there is someone else who is going to miss you too… Holly. If I told her- should I tell her? [sighs] You're not gonna give me any straight answers are you? No. You never really had time for love or feelings till Lara came. And- [sighs] Your daughter is going to miss you so much. She's so lost as it is… I don't think she wants to leave here. Maybe you can fix it up with the big man in the sky to let her stay here. Or just let her life turn out perfect, because I know you would have wanted that. And I know that you loved her – even if you denied it, everyone could see how much you loved Georgia by looking at your eyes. [thinks again] I don't think it would be good to invite Holly… I don't want to see two of my friends being angry at one another… no… [smiles to himself] I'm rambling now. Just like I always am.

****

Charlie: [walks in] Spencer…

****

Spencer: [turns around] What?

****

Charlie: C'mon… go on home…

****

Spencer: Coming. [sighs] Mother Nature calls every time. [turns back to **Patrick**; pats his hand] See you around, big man.

[The 'Casualty' theme starts up, like it did at the end of "Past Present Future" *Yes, and in Lisa's script too!* and **Spencer** approaches the door and looks back at **Patrick**]

****

Spencer: Just don't go putting anymore nails in anyone else's heart.

****

END OF PART 1

****


End file.
